


A New Power Couple

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: Following the Thirteenth Hunter Chairman Election, Leorio finds himself in an uncertain position, between Gon and Killua's sudden departure and an invitation to join the Zodiacs, he's quite lost. Enter Bisky, who seems to have taken an interest in the election's Dark Horse candidate...A Bisky X Leorio One Shot, please enjoy tonight's presentation of Crazy Pairing Theater.





	A New Power Couple

Leorio stood alone in the Hunter Association Headquarters Lobby. What was he supposed to do now? Gon had thankfully recovered from his grievous injuries, but the Zodiacs themselves had asked him to join them in order to fill the seat left vacant by Ging. This was an unprecedented opportunity, the idea that he of all people could ascend to join the highest ranks of the Association seemed too good to pass up. However, he felt a nagging sense of doubt, this position was totally out of his league, and he knew it. He tried to reassure himself that he could handle this new job well enough, but the small voice of doubt just wouldn’t go away.

He sighed to himself before he heard a voice from behind him say, “Leorio, can I ask you something?” Leorio turned around to see a strangely familiar blonde haired girl looking up at him with a wide smile on her face. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” he said, trying to figure out where he had seen her before. 

“Well, I was just wondering, are you free this evening?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m not doing anything tonight.”

“Great! Then would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?” She asked before seeing a confused expression form across his face and continuing, “Oh I guess I should have introduced myself, my name is Biscuit Krueger, I’m a longtime Hunter and despite how I may look, I’m not a little kid.” 

Leorio snapped his fingers, “That’s right! You were in the election weren’t you?”

“Oh, you recognize me from that? I really didn’t get very far, I’m surprised.” She replied, blushing slightly. 

“Well after I started topping the polls for no reason, I had to keep up on who was involved, and I always thought you looked cute.” It wasn’t until the words left his mouth that he realized just what he had said, and he saw Biscuit’s face immediately turn a much brighter red. He cleared his throat before continuing, “Anyways, I’d love to have dinner with you Biscuit.”

Biscuit got a hold of herself and replied, “Excellent, here’s the address, I’ll book a reservation for Eight-Thirty.” She wrote down the address and time on a piece of paper and then handed it to Leorio.

“Alright, I’ll see you tonight Biscuit.” He said, looking back at her.

She nodded before saying, “Oh yeah, and could you please call me Bisky?” 

“Sure thing Bisky.” He said before the two of them parted ways. 

  
This new dinner date was a welcome distraction from the Zodiac proposal. Before he knew it, the sun had set and Leorio found himself at the front door of the restaurant. When he got inside, he quickly caught sight of Bisky sitting alone at a table near the entrance.    
  


  


He rushed over to where she was sitting and sat in the seat opposite of her before saying, “Sorry if I kept you waiting.”

Bisky shook her head and replied, “Don’t worry about it, I just got here too.”

“Great, that’s a relief.” He said before he stopped to look at her. Her attire seemed normal (at least, based on what he had seen), but her hair was laced neatly in a bun, and she now wore a rose in her hair. “You look so beautiful.” He blurted out without thinking.

Bisky began to blush again and replied, “Thank you. You know, I think you’re very handsome yourself.” This time, Leorio began to blush, leading Bisky to desperately try to defuse the awkward atmosphere. “So, from your speech during the election, I guess you must know Gon and Killua too.”

Leorio perked up at the mention of their names, “Yeah, I was traveling with them for a while along with another guy named Kurapika, we even took our Hunter Exam together. So, how do you know them?”

“I teamed up with them in Greed Island, I even mentored them in Nen.”

The two went on to tell about their adventures with Gon and Killua (in between ordering and eating their meals of course). Leorio was amazed to hear how strong the two boys had gotten since they had last traveled together, and it seemed that Bisky had a lot to with it. As the two of them finished their respective meals, their tales finally came to a close. 

“In the end, I’m just glad that those two made it out okay, I was worried to death when I heard that Gon was in critical condition.” Leorio concluded.

“Yeah, I don’t know what Killua did, but I’m glad that it worked.” 

“Well between those two going off somewhere else on short notice and the fallout from the election, I’m totally lost.”

Bisky cocked her head in confusion, “What do you mean by that.”

Leorio motioned for her to move closer before saying in a hushed voice, “Look, just between you and me, the Zodiacs asked me to join them shortly after the election.”

“Well that’s great! What did you say?”

“I’m still thinking about it. Honestly, I’m not sure if I’m really cut out for this. I’m not strong with Nen like you are.”

“I think you should accept. Just because you aren’t super strong doesn’t mean you can’t do this. Everything you went through to help Gon during the election, your surprisingly charismatic personality, the way you hit Ging like that, I think that makes you fit for the job. I think the Zodiacs could really use someone like you.”

Bisky’s words struck a chord with him. Leorio leaned back and said, “Thank you so much Bisky, I think I’ll take your advice.”

“Glad I could help!” She replied, a wide smile forming across her face. 

After paying the bill, the two of them got up, and Leorio walked back with Bisky to the hotel room she was staying in.     Upon reaching the door to the room, Bisky turned to him and said, “I had a great night with you. But one more thing, could you come in with me? I have something I need to tell you.” Leorio’s heart began to beat out of control at that line, and his face turned a very bright red.

“O-Okay.” He stammered out before entering into the room with her, shutting the door behind him.

Bisky, now blushing very brightly herself, spoke first after a short pause, “Look, I like you a lot. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve felt this way before. I always thought you were really handsome, but going out to dinner with you, I think I may actually be in love with you. But there’s a secret that I don’t like to show anyone, but I have to let you know. Like I said earlier, I’m not actually a little girl, this isn’t actually how I look.” 

    There was a short pause before Bisky appeared to transform before his eyes in an instant. Gone was the small, porcelain doll of a girl he had been seeing this entire evening, replaced by a massive woman clad in muscle, her small dress struggling to keep itself intact against the budging muscles pressing against it. 

    “I’m sorry if I led you on at all, but this is the real me. I can maintain my other form most of the time, but it doesn’t change the fact that this is how I actually look.”

    Bisky looked down with a sad expression on her face before being shocked to feel Leorio wrap his arms around her (or at least, try to wrap his arms around her) in a warm embrace.

    “You know all that stuff you said, how you’ve never felt this way before? Well the same goes for me. I don’t care if you actually look like this, ‘cause I love you too.”

    Tears of joy streamed down Bisky’s face as she gently returned the hug before returning to her smaller form in his arms. 

    As the two slowly pulled away, Bisky wiped her tears away, “I’m so sorry about crying like that, I just couldn’t help myself.”

    “Really, it’s no problem.” Leorio replied, smiling and handing her a tissue.

    The two then starred into each other’s eyes before slowly drifting towards each other, and sinking into a deep kiss. The two stayed connected for as long as they could before breaking for air and then quickly locked lips once again. Wrapped in Bisky’s warm embrace, Leorio felt all of his worries melt away. With Bisky at his side, he felt like he could conquer anything, even the utterly alien territory of the Zodiacs. He had found his missing piece.    



End file.
